legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
Karo
Karo is an energetic little Pokemon and an ex-member of Creep's mob. He is extremely friendly, and can make friends with villains at times (ex. Groudon). He also has is in a rescue team, Team Kanto with his friends Poke and Redd. Much like his friend Ninja, he is usually eaten by Poke. He is extremely random and does things that not to many understand. He carries a backpack at times that is identical to Finn's on Adventure Time. Karo has many powers and skills that cannot be explained, like how he is a master with the Rainbow Sword. Not a lot is known about his past. When he was asked about it, he nervously avoids the conversation. He's also allergic to pineapples. Personality and Traits Karo is energetic and playful. He likes to explore, play games, rescue hurt Pokemon, eat and sleep. He has many weapons and powers. His attacks as a Mew are Metronome, Psychic, Transform and Telekinesis. When upset he either attacks or cries. If you ever break a "Karo Promise" he will go nuts. He can teleport through books and be a character in the story, and also mix it up and make a completely different story! He has a special item when he is an Aron is called a Gravity Scarf, that lowers his weight down to 5 lbs. and doubles his attack and sp. attack. His special item when he is Pichu, Mew or Charmander is his Rainbow Sword. Which used to be a Rainbow Axe he got from the RPG Dimension, but was upgraded to a Rainbow Sword from Cobalion the Swords of Justice. He collects many things, such as figures, plushies, coffee mugs and masks. Friendship is Magic Silver: Best Friend, Predator Redd: Friend Ninja: Close Friend Creep: Friend, Ex-boss Meowth: Friend Meloetta: Close Friend, Love Interest Tyranitar: Close Friend Jynx Sisters: Enemies Groudon: Close Friend Dusknoir: Enemy Scyther: Close Friend Noctowl: Friend Transformations Karo is a Mew that knows Transform, so he is rarely seen as Mew...Because he could be one of the other 648 Pokemon or any thing else! His Main forms are Aron, Oshawott, Marill, Kirby, Toad and Pichu. Quotes "Karo, reporting for doody!...Heheh, I said doody." - When a leader calls his name. "Meowth! C'mon ad-vent-churrr!" - When Karo and Meowth went to Zombie Forest. "The future is in the past! Hi-ho Arceus!" - When Karo was imagining an egg hatching into an Arceus. "Yes, just yes." - When the egg hatched into an Arceus. "I'mma gonna wreck it! Rock Wreck it!" - Karo when he's about to use Rock Wrecker. "That rocked!" - Usually after he uses a Rock Type move. "Bowser? He's nice." - When he was asked by Spark the Star Kid for help. "You're evily nice!" - After Bowser said he wasn't nice. "So majestic..." - When he sees Articuno. "SOMEONE GOT HIT IN THE BOINGLOINS!" - Distraction when he is about to be eaten by Poke. "Later sucka!" - When he was running away from evil Poke. "Jeez, you're just mean. Meany." - When he was talking to evil Poke. "YES, MICHELANGELO JUST KICKED YOSHI IN THE FACE HOLE!" - After Poke asked if he was having fun. "Yaaay! It burns!" - After Karo touched the mysterious light. "I'M SOME KIND OF MAGICIAN!" - Once Karo figured out he can bring plushies to life. "Sweet nectar of the heavens!" - Normally when Karo is surprised. "Oh my mashed potatoes and gravy." - Sometimes when Karo is surprised. "TURTLES." - Karo spazzing over turtles. "Oh sorry, turtle talking to myself." - Karo imagining about turtles. "Dangit, Bowser." - When Bowser bought strong leashes. "AND I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVORITE!" - When Bowser kidnapped Ninja over him. "Goomba brain with good goomba braining boom-boom ideas...Wait, what did I just say?" - When Creep told him he had a good idea. "Doop." - Karo when he's trying to get someone's attention. "Oh, stop it you." - When the Legendary Musketeers were kneeling to him. "ALL ABOARD THE KNUCKLE TRAIN! CHOO CHOO!" - Normally when he's about to use Thunderpunch. "YOU CHEESEBALL!" - When he was angered by Kyurem. "SLAMMA COW!" - When Karo gets a little too excited. "So, that's where my brain went!" - When Ninja said he saw 'Karo' corn syrup. "FOOMOO SHOOSHOO!" - When Karo threw sand in Ninja's eyes. "I missed you! I'll never lose you, again!" - Karo talking to his PPG Comic Book. "Yes, sleep you adorable, suspicious creature, you." - Karo after he got Ninja out of his room. "It's...Beautiful..." - When Karo first saw Meloetta. Theme Song Karo's theme song is identical to Iris's theme on Pokemon Black 2 and White 2. Category:Team Indigo Members Category:Ex-Mob Members